Inuyasha and Kagome's Valentines Day
by tetsigawind
Summary: Inuyasha gives kagome two presents for Valentines's day a box of choclates and a Song thanks to FedualPrincess for her help


**Inuyasha Valantimes Day**

**By:tetsigawind**

Thanks to Martina McBride for the Song My Valantime

Also Thanks to FedualPrincess for editing this

"I wonder what I should get Kagome for Valentine's day." Inuyasha thought to himself one day. He sat in a tree looking over the view and caught a  
glimpse of raven hair. He sighed. He really wanted to get Kagome something wonderful for Valentine's Day. He had decided that it was about time he told her how he felt about her. However, he really only knew of one person that could help him. Kagome's Mom.  
Inuyasha waited until Kagome and Sango had gone to the hot springs. He told Miroku that he was going off to Kagome's time. And that if he didn't return in time to make something up. Miroku agreed and Inuyasha took off. He ran through the forest until he came to the Bone Eater's well. He glimpsed around him to make sure that no one was around. He jumped in.  
He made it to the other side and got out quickly. He practically sprinted to Kagome's house. He came in the house and looked around. He hoped that Kagome's mother was home. He knew that it was early in the day and that Souta would probably be at school. Inuyasha called out for Kagome's mom. "Ms. Higurashi?!" He repeated the action looking all around downstairs.  
"Inuyasha?" Came a voice. He turned to see Kagome's mother walking down the stairs with laundry in her hand. "Where is Kagome?"  
Inuyasha blushed."She doesn't know I am here."  
Ms. Higurashi smiled. "What is this about dear?"  
"Well I need help with a Valentine's Day gift for Kagome."

=LATER ON:BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA=  
Kagome and Sango had spent a while in the hot springs. They had been fighting hard lately and they couldn't even remember the last time they had a soak. They made their way back to the camp and saw Miroku and Inuyasha whispering about something. "Guys?" Kagome asked.  
The two men broke apart. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "Hey."  
Miroku looked between the two. "Sango my dear, would you care to go for a walk?"  
Sango noticed the gesture. Miroku wanted to leave the two of them alone. She nodded and they walked out of the camp. They were soon followed by SHippo and stepped forward to Kagome. "I have something for you Kagome." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, two somethings." His mouth twisted into a small smile.  
She nodded slowly. "Uh, okay Inuyasha."  
"Here is the first one." He hands her a box of chocolates shapped like a heart. "Happy Valentine's day Kagome."  
She smiled brightly and took the gift. "Thank you Inuyasha!" She held onto the chocolates tightly and then looked back up at him. "What is the other gift?"  
Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her hand. "A song." He said simply. Then, he began to sing.

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you

If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine

La da da  
Da da da da

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my valentine

You're all I need  
My love, my valentine

When the song finished, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome seriously. "Kagome, would you be my Valentine?  
"Oh yes! Yes Inuyasha I will!" She smiled at him.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Inuyasha I love you. And I," She blushed. "I want to be your mate." She bit her lip awaiting his response.  
His eyes widened and he hugged her tightly. "I love you too Kagome! So much." They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes. Then, Inuyasha pulled away and brushed the hair from her face. "I have one more present then, Dear Kagome."  
"What is it?"  
He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips lightly. "Kagome, will you marry me?"  
Kagome looked up at him with joy and happiness in her eyes. "OH INUYASHA!" She kissed him again. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She hugged him tightly. After a few moments, and a few kisses later, Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, My Inuyasha."

"Happy Valentine's Day, My Kagome."


End file.
